Brotherhood of the Fox
by FireBird9900
Summary: Complete Kurama watched as his two brothers were slaughtered for refusing to leave the human world. Hundreds of years later, Kurama finds a way to travel back to the time that his brothes were still alive. Can Kurama prevent the past from repeating?
1. Brothers

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Author's note: This is of course a Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover. Be forewarned that I don't know that much about Inuyasha, so many names, facts, and the whole timeline and place of the Inuyasha universe may be off a bit. So feel free to correct me at anytime. To let you all know, Kurama will be the main character, because he is ultimately my favorite character in both the shows, and he just fits in the Inuyasha universe so much more better then the other characters. And if anyone can tell me how Inuyasha ends, I will greatly appreciate it. I just want to know if they ever find all the shards of the jewel, and what Inuyasha ends up choosing to do with it. (If they get all the pieces that is.) Well anyways, on with the fic. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

****

Part one: Brothers.

The sounds of two powerful dog demon's could be heard as they finally turned around and fought with everything they had in them against the force of spirit world detectives that had finally cornered the two powerful demons. Two magnificent swords were drawn; while one erupted in yellow flames, and delivered a powerful devastating thrust to the area near by, the other was drawn defensively, and continued to be used to return life to the other if it should fall. But the two silver haired brothers were soon overwhelmed when a giant like man with an enormous amount of spirit power appeared in the battle. 

"All demon's who refused to leave the human world are to be exterminated!" the enormous lord boomed out causing the ground to shake. 

"But the human world is our home…" the smaller of the two brother's yelled out feeling an unfamiliar feeling of despair overwhelm him. His older brother put up his hand to silence him, before he took an unwavering step forward. 

"Please King Enma. We have family we care about here, and we swear we will not harm any humans," the tall silver haired demon said in a begging manner that was foreign to his normally proud nature. 

"It doesn't matter, all demons are to leave the human world, or die. You have already been warned, and now your punishment is death," the giant lord said spreading his hand in front of him. 

A red glow began to emanate from the center of the demon lord's hand, before it radiated into a fiery power wave. Two pain filled cries erupted into the night as the brothers felt the wave hit them. 

The red wave enveloped the two demons, eating away at their flesh, and burning away their more sensitive membranes. And then they knew no more. Their burned and bloody bodies fell upon the ground, where they were left alone from the creatures that had chased them down. They weren't even worth the time to be properly buried in the eyes of their killers, but someone saw the whole event, and someone cared about their bodies. 

As soon as the spirit detectives and the demon lord left, a small demon, barely the age of a five year old human child, made his way toward the two bodies. Soft yellow eyes stared at the two figures that used to be his older brothers. True they were dog demons, and he was more of a fox demon, but they all had the same father, and that meant that they were brothers. The little fox child slowly began to carry the two bodies into the forest, were he began the painful tasks of holding a funeral for his last remaining family. All the while, his mind did everything it could to remember everything about his brothers. 

The older brother used to be a ruthless killing machine, and had even tried to kill his brother numerous times to get what he wanted. But the older brother's heart was softened when he met a young mute girl, that he learned to care for over the years, and eventually fell in love with when the child had grown into a beautiful women. 

The fox boy's other older brother, the middle child, and the only one that wasn't a full demon, had a far more tender heart then the oldest one. The half demon brother had fallen in love with a priestess, and was later tricked into believing that his love had betrayed him. Fifty years later, his half demon brother fell in love again with the priestess's reincarnation. 

The fox demon was the youngest by several hundred years, but he could match wits and strength with both of his brothers. His father, the dog demon, was considered to be one of the most powerful demons of the time, and he had a tendency to make love with any pretty women, demon or human, that he was attracted to. The first wife, though a demon, was not as powerful of a demon as his last wife, and his middle wife was nothing more then a pretty human. The last wife, that the dog demon had made love with, was a fox demon, and not just any fox demon, but a silver one. 

Silver fox demons were very rare, and very strong. They had the ability to control any plant, and they were sly and unusually smart. But they lacked in fighting skills. Dog demons were known for their brutal strength, and their pride, but they weren't stupid. Dog demon's were known to be able to think amazingly well under pressure, while fox demons had a tendency to crumple when their plans failed. Together, the combination was a demon that was almost flawless. 

Even though the fox demon was still very young, he had an ability to go into a few different forms. There was his Youko form, which was the form he considered to be his original, and true form. There was also his fox form, which was especially handy for traveling undetected, but was a rather weak form. His last form was a form he knew he had, but he could never get into it. His last form would be his dog demon form, and it could possible be as strong as King Enma. But the fox demon didn't know how to access it, and wondered if he could even control the form. 

Besides the obvious differences in the three brothers' mothers and power, both of the older dog demon's had become very protective of their younger brother, when they found out about him, the two older brothers were able to put aside their hatred toward each other. Yes, life was good for the three brothers and the people they cared about, but then something happened that was going to change all of their lives for ever. 

It was no more then a year ago, when the spirit world's leader, King Enma, established a law that prevented demons from roaming the human world like they had done for thousands of years. All demons were supposed to go to another world, a word that was called the Makai. But the problem with this law for some demons, like the three brothers, meant that they would never be able to see their human friends again. And for the two older brothers, leaving the ones they loved was not an option. They had made a vow to protect them always, and they weren't going to break that vow. But in the end, they fell like all of the others before them. 

The little fox demon finished the burial, and then summoned two roses from the seeds in his hair. The two white roses, the color of the silver hair the three brother's shared, was put tenderly on the two mounds that were the older brothers' graves. A sad smile crept across the boy's face as the realization that he was alone made its way into his heartbroken mind. With one last goodbye, the boy disappeared in the land for demons. The land his brother's had refused to go, even at the cost of their own lives. But at least in the end, their bodies will rest in the world that they called their home. 

************************************************************************

Kurama felt himself sigh in remembrance, as the memories of his past were played for him as vividly as though it had happened yesterday. Kurama remembered how after he had gone to the Makai, he was taken care of and raised by a demon by the name of Kuronue. Together, the two of them had become the most feared thieves to ever live, and soon the name of Youko Kurama could strike fear into anyone who heard it. 

Because of his superior skills and knowledge, Kurama had become leader, even though Kuronue was almost twice his age. But the bat demon understood that Kurama was his superior, and when Kurama was in what humans referred to as the teenage years, Kuronue stepped down from his place as leader, and allowed Kurama to take over. 

The robberies became more dangerous, and the treasures became more valuable, but soon their success came to an end. Kuronue was killed on one of their robberies, and Kurama was again lost. Kuronue was his best friend, but most of all, Kurama considered him to be family. But the young fox was once again forced to watch his only family being killed right in front of his eyes, while he escaped. 

Youko Kurama became cold and ruthless, and even ordered for some of the thieves working for him to be killed. For many more hundreds of years, Kurama remained this way, until he finally found death. But as the fox demon was dying, he realized that even in death, he still might not meet his brothers. He needed to redeem himself first if he had any chance of being reunited with them again. With his last remaining energy, Kurama possessed a human child, and grew up to be Shuuichi. 

Shuuichi was Kurama's human form, and for a long time it was the only form he had access to. For fifteen years, Kurama had grown up living as a human child, and his demonic heart was soon softened by his mother's love. But when his mother fell ill, Kurama once again feared that he would lose his family again, and he began looking desperately for a way to save the women. 

The answer was a forbidden artifact that gave the wisher whatever their heart desired. But it would have been a hopeless sacrifice if the young spirit detective hadn't helped him out. Feeling that Kurama had to pay the spirit detective back for his kindness, Kurama became a powerful ally, and friend of Yusuke Urameshi. It was from that point on that Kurama and Yusuke and two other people, Hiei and Kuwabara, became the members of the powerful Urameshi team. But thankfully, for the last month, things had been fairly peaceful in both the spirit, demon, and human worlds, and Kurama was finally able to concentrate on his schoolings. 

Already considered to be a child genius, Kurama found school to be rather relaxing and a little amusing. But the lecture that his history teacher was giving the class about ancient Japanese legends, was stirring up old memories that Kurama wished he could forget. The teacher talked about how the legends talked about how humans and demons were in constant wars against each other, and how there were several temples built in honor of these battles. 

Kurama felt an involuntary shudder escape him as more painful memories of that time surfaced out of his subconscious mind. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that the professor had stopped talking. It wasn't until Kurama was able to smell a familiar scent, that he slowly raised his eyes to the front of the room. Standing at the front was a nervous black haired girl, who was having a quiet conversation with the professor. 

"Um, class, we have a new student. Please welcome Kagome…"  
  
Kurama felt his breath escape in a loud gasp as realization finally dawned on him. That scent he had smelled was coming from the girl, and the girl was… But that was impossible. If she was only in her teens, then it meant that… Kurama shook his head, it was just plain impossible. He knew that the girl that his brother had fallen in love with had come from the future, but when he met the girl, the girl was in her mid-twenties. But this girl was in her teens. And yet Kurama could distinctly smell the scent of his older brother coming from the girl. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Yes, yes I know that I'm evil for killing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but they wont stay dead. I mean think about it, do you really think Kurama can just stand by and allow his brothers to die when he has a chance of saving them? Well anyways, please review, and let me know what you guys think. Also, I would like to know who I should pair Kurama with. Should it be Botan, Kikyou, or an original character. No Kurama cannot be matched with Hiei, I try to keep all my characters straight, but that does not mean I'm against that couple. I just don't do that sort of pairing. Well anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll update if I get enough feedback. I'm walking on a very thin line, and I need help if I want to be able to pull this story off, and your suggestions help me greatly. ^_^. 


	2. The New Case

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

****

Part Two: The New Case

Kurama laid down on his bed with a desperate look on his face. After school had ended, Kurama had followed the girl, Kagome. The girl had gone straight home, where she disappeared into her house for an hour. When she finally emerged, she had a large back pack slung over her shoulder. After checking to see if the coast was clear, the girl disappeared into an old looking shack. When she didn't come out, Kurama made his way into the shack after her, but she was gone. Kurama could only get a faint scent of the girl inside of the well, but when he went down the well, he only met with the cool ground. The girl had completely disappeared. 

Now Kurama lay in his bed starring up at the shadows on his ceiling with a withdrawn and defeated look on his face. Hiei and Yusuke had been over earlier, but Kurama didn't want to talk, and they soon became frustrated and left. Even Kurama's human mother had a hard time getting him to talk at dinner. All Kurama could think about was being with his brother's once again. It was overwhelming, all he could do was think about was how safe he used to feel when he was in his brother's arms. How happy he felt when they would smile at him, and how nothing was better then falling asleep with both of their watchful eyes protecting him. But as the night deepened, Kurama couldn't help but feel cold and alone. Far more alone then he had ever felt before. "And I thought I was happy," Kurama thought sarcastically turning around till his face was covered by the soft covers of his bed. 

"Kurama, Koenma wants to see the whole team," Botan said suddenly appearing in the middle of the room. 

"Yusuke can handle the assignment on his own," Kurama growled refusing to turn around.

"Kurama, this is important, please get up," Botan begged backing up a little incase Kurama decided to throw something at her. 

Kurama released another frustrated growl before he kicked off the blankets exposing his muscular body. Botan turned away blushing furiously as Kurama pulled on some blue jeans over his boxers. "This had better be good, I'm not in the mood today to play super hero," Kurama announced when he was finished dressing. 

"It seems pretty important," Botan said turning around.

Kurama allowed another frustrated growl to escape his lips before he grabbed onto Botan's oar. In a flash, Botan took off flying toward spirit world. 

************************************************************************

Koenma stared at the team in front of him nervously. Like always, the teenagers had a look of annoyance on their faces as they silently waited for him to give them the next case. "This next case is rather simple…" Koenma began getting an angered growl from the normally quiet one, which caused the other members of the team to stare at the red haired boy rather strangely. "Well, as I was saying, this case is rather simple. There has been a rather powerful dog demon that has been traveling into the human world without permission," Koenma said watching as Yusuke gave off a disappointed sigh, apparently the teenager was looking forward to another big fight. 

"Okay, so what portal is the demon using to get into the human world?" Kurama asked sounding a little more like he normally does. 

"I don't know," Koenma said getting several groans from the people in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yusuke demanded getting a little angry, which wasn't really all that unusual for the kid who expected someone to give him all of the answers. 

"The problem is this demon hasn't been using any of the portals. He is somehow getting into the human world from some other unknown way," Koenma said.

"Well, who is this demon. Do you have any information on him?" Kurama asked looking more bored and irritable then usual. 

"Fortunately, we have some information on the dog demon, and some of the other demons that have come into the human world in what I believe is the same way," Koenma said pausing a second before continuing. "Well, the dog demon is only part demon. His demon side is that of a rare silver dog demon that has been extinct for years now. His weapon is that of a sword, but he is also able to fight using his demonic claws and other powers. Here is a picture of him," Koenma said as the large screen in the room turned on. 

A silver haired boy with yellow eyes appeared on the screen. He was wearing a red outfit, and two sliver dog ears sat on top of the boy's head. "Hey, he looks like Youko Kurama," Kuwabara pointed out looking at the canine demon closely. "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy was like Kurama's brother or something," Kuwabara continued laughing at his own observation. "What do you think Kurama?" Kuwabara asked turning around to where the red haired boy was starring at the picture with a look of shock on his normally calm and flawless face. 

"Kurama?" Keonma asked noticing just how oddly Kurama was acting toward the picture. 

Kurama continued to stare at the picture, completely oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at him. "It's true then. My brother is still alive, they both may be," Kurama thought taking a step toward the picture. Reaching a hand toward the picture, Kurama softly began to stroke the face of the dog demon boy. A sad smile crept across his face as he tried to blink back his tears. His brother was alive. 

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked putting a hesitant hand on the boy's shoulder. Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Turning around dazed and confused, Kurama looked at the concerned faces of the people in front of him. 

Yusuke was starring at him strangely, almost like the boy was unsure if Kurama was sick, or if Kurama was just distracted. Knowing how Kurama was hardly ever distracted, Yusuke was probably thinking that the fox demon was sick, and was hallucinating or something. It was the only thing the boy could think of that would explain Kurama's odd behavior. 

Kuwabara had a look of confusion that was far more noticeable then his normally oblivious look. But behind that, there was a small hint of an idea that Kurama feared may be the reason why Kuwabara kept starring at the dog demon picture and then Kurama with a thoughtful look. Kurama knew that if he wasn't careful, Kuwabara might get another one of those weird visions that showed the boy things about people that others could not see. The thought made Kurama uneasy, and he pulled his gaze away from the orange haired boy. 

Koenma had a stern and thoughtful look on his face as the toddler looking ruler looked at Kurama oddly. Koenma's hand was clutching a folder that had all the information he needed on the silver dog demon, and from the look on his face, Kurama knew there was more to the case then what Koenma had told them. It was just like Koenma to give only a fraction of the story, but Kurama was pleased to know that this time the young ruler was left in the dark. 

Trying to prevent Koenma from seeing the small victorious smile on his face, Kurama turned toward Botan. Botan was looking at him worried, and maybe even a little frightened, but before Kurama could figure out what the girl was thinking, a small prodding feeling in his mind drew his attention to the only person left. 

Hiei had a dazed look on his face, causing Kurama to pay close attention to the small demon, and was soon able to catch a soft glow behind the white bandana. 

"Hiei, don't you dare try and find out about my past!" Kurama growled in warning causing Hiei to pull out of his trance like state. 

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke demanded before his hand was roughly shoved away from Kurama. 

Kurama had had enough. The emotional strain he had endured in school, when he was reliving his painful past, to the small hope that his brothers may still be alive, to the fact that Koenma wanted him to bring in his brother as though his brother was some sort of criminal. But the thing that really caused Kurama to lose his temper was the fact that Hiei would try to force his way into his mind, and try to see Kurama's past. A past that was still so painful and blood stained, that even Kurama had to force his mind to forget in order to remain sane. With the small simple prod, Kurama's mind had released all of the pains that he was sure where buried deep inside of him. He could remember Kuronue's death, his brother's death, and the memory of all the demons he was forced to slay. Anger flared up in the fox demon, but it soon settled down, and Kurama was able to stare back up at the shocked looks of his companions. 

"Stay out of my business! All of you! I'll handle this case on my own," Kurama announced suddenly with a calmness that caused the others to fiddle uneasily. None of them knew how to react to Kurama, and where unable to do anything as the red head turned and left before any objections could be made. 

"Well that was odd," Kuwabara said getting an agreeing nod from Yusuke when the shock had finally died down. 

"Did you see the way he looked at the picture. Something isn't right." Koenma announced getting an agreeing nod from not only Botan, but from Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

"We should leave the fox alone. This is personal," Hiei said glaring at the toddler. 

"What do you mean?" Botan asked getting the same cold glare.

"Trust me, there is more to this whole situation then any of us could understand," Hiei warned before he took off. 

************************************************************************

Hiei couldn't understand what he had seen in the short second that he had been in Kurama's mind, but what he did see caused a shudder of pity. Kurama wasn't an only child like everybody had thought. But that was the only fact that Hiei was sure of, and it really bothered the fire demon. Never before had the Jagan failed to show him what he wished to see. Of course he had never tried to look into somebody's mind as complex as Kurama's, but it was uncanny on how Kurama was able to force him out of his mind so violently. Hiei had actually felt like he was being pushed out before a heavy wall was put up to ensure that he wouldn't be able to enter again. "Damn it fox, what are you hiding from us?" Hiei wondered leaping from tree to tree in the human world. The best way to find out about Kurama's past is to learn what had happened back then. And the only person he knew that could help him, besides that fool Koenma, was the old hag Genkai. 

************************************************************************

Kurama was relieved to see that the girl Kagome was back at school the next day. It meant that he hadn't lost his chance yet, and he was going to be sure that this time he would do what he should have done a long time ago. He was going to face his past, and ask the girl to take him to his brother. 

As soon as school was over, Kurama raced to meet up with the black haired girl. "Excuse me, I don't believe I have properly introduced myself," Kurama said causing the girl to stop and turn around. A friendly smile crossed the girls face, and there was even what looked like a small blush of nervousness. 

"Names Kagome," the girl announced sounding far more sure of herself then her body language was hinting. Kurama smiled back at her feeling a relief that he hadn't felt in a long time. Before him stood the girl that should have been his sister-in-law, but he remembered how she had acted more like a mother then a sister. She had handled the more important parts of child bearing, that Kurama's two older brother's were incapable of doing, and it was because of Kagome's caring nature, that Kurama knew he was going to be alright at last. 

"Hello Kagome, my name is Shuuichi, but you can call me Kurama since it is the name I prefer," Kurama said bowing slightly which caused Kagome to blush even darker. 

"Shuuichi? You mean the Shuuichi?" Kagome asked shifting a little in awe and embarrassment. 

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked feeling a little baffled at the question. It was true that in his human form, Kurama was a bit of a child prodigy, but he had never gotten this sort of a response from anybody before. Most of the people he knew thought he was odd and were more occupied with his appearance then his human reputation. 

"You're that kid that got perfect scores for you high school entrance exams when you where just a kid. My friends at my other school can't stop talking about you. You're kind of their idol, and I just never expected that I would meet someone like you. They will be so jealous when they find out…" Kagome continued talking, unaware of the amusement that reflected in Kurama's green eyes. She sounded like any other teenage girl, but her lack of showing intimidation was astounding. Must girls would have run away blushing, but Kagome was talking normally. Kurama couldn't help but feel a little proud that his brother could find such a strong spirited women.

"Yes, I'm that Shuuichi," Kurama said cutting her off with a gentle smile. Kagome stopped talking suddenly turning very red when she realized what she had been doing. 

"Sorry," Kagome said softly, but Kurama brushed it away with an understanding nod. 

"Well… I have a favor I would like to ask you," Kurama said trying to break the awkward silence, and also get on to the reason why he was here. 

"Sure, what do you need?" Kagome asked beaming with importance, but what Kurama had to say next, wiped away all confidence and left the girl confused and more nervous then she had been before. 

"Kagome, I need you to take me with you when you go to see Inuyasha," Kurama stated firmly and so seriously there was no place for Kagome to brush it off as a joke. 

TBC.


	3. A Travel Through Time

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

****

Part Three: A Travel Through Time

Kurama stared down at the darkness of the well, a feeling of excitement traveling through him. It had taken him most of the day to get the girl to calm down, and allow him to come along. But it was well worth it, he was finally going to see his brothers again. "So what do I need to do to open the gate?" Kurama asked looking over at the girl questionable. 

"All you have to do is hold on to me," Kagome said sitting on the edge of the well, and gesturing for Kurama to do the same. After Kurama was sitting next to her, Kagome grabbed his hand, and together they jumped into the well. 

Instead of hitting the ground like before, Kurama felt himself floating before he landed safely on the ground. 

"Come on, lets get out of here, the others are waiting," Kagome said beaming joyfully as she grabbed onto some of the vines that hung inside of the well. Following her lead, Kurama began to climb out of the well after her. 

When Kurama saw the outside, he was a pleased to see that he was no longer in an old shack, but was outside in a forest. The smell of the unpolluted air filled Kurama's lungs in a sense of peace that he had not felt for a very long time. "I want to thank you again for allowing me to come along," Kurama said as the two teenagers made their way toward the village where Inuyasha was waiting. 

"Well it wasn't like I had much of a choice, you would have followed me anyways. So how exactly do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing Kurama stiffen slightly at the question. 

"That information is sort of personal and I prefer not to explain, but rest assured, I intend to do him no harm," Kurama said halting as his head swung to the left, and his emerald green eyes narrowed. "You can come out of hiding now…Inuyasha," Kurama said as a silver haired boy leapt out of the tree and planted himself protectively in front of Kagome. 

Kurama could feel his blood pounding, and his breathing increased at the site of his brother. But his outward appearance remained defensive and intimidating. As much as his heart was longing to race toward Inuyasha, his mind was still cautious. His brother was alive, and the most important thing was to keep it that way, which meant he had to make sure Inuyasha didn't return to the human world where Yusuke and the others were waiting to capture him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm sorry, my name is Shuuichi Minamino. I am a classmate at Kagome's school," Kurama said bowing in greeting. 

"Sure, and I guess you believe I'm going to believe that? Tell me what you are doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. 

Kurama looked up at a complete loss of words. There really wasn't anything he could say to explain why he was here, or how he knew about this time era. 

"I invited Shuuichi here because of his interest in this time period. You see we are studying this time in my history class, and I thought it would be nice to let him see this place," Kagome explained throwing Kurama a soft smile. 

"What the hell are you thinking Kagome? You know you can't just bring anybody back into this time…" Inuyasha tried pointing out.

"And why can't I? Does it make you jealous that I want another guy at my side?" Kagome said smirking as Inuyasha almost fell over. 

"You…you brought him here to impress him…but…" Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome shook her head. 

"No, I brought Shuuichi here because he has one of the shards," Kagome said growing serious. 

"What?" Inuyasha demanded rounding on Kurama who looked just as bewildered as him. "But how did a human get a hold of one of the shards?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kurama fell into a defensive position as Kagome and Inuyasha approached him. 

"I want answers, so start talking," Inuyasha demanded. 

"I…I can't," Kurama mumbled lowering his arms, and casting his eyes on the ground.

"That's unacceptable. I only allowed you to come with me because I sensed that you were carrying a shard with you. And I was curious on how you knew about Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out. 

Kurama's mind raced as he tried to come up with a believable explanation. "Great, I was so intent on seeing my brother, I lost all ration. It was foolish of me to come here without a plan," Kurama mentally thought. 

"You'd better start talking soon," Inuyasha threatened. 

"The reason why I know about this time period and Inuyasha, is because I'm a part of a team that captures demons who come into the human world," Kurama tried to explain, but he stopped as he noticed the confused looks on Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces. 

"Human world, are you trying to say that there is more then one world?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure you noticed that in you time that demons do not roam around freely like they do here," Kurama pointed out. 

"I'd hardly say demon's roam free here either," Inuyasha said sarcastically. 

"But humans and demons coexist in this time," Kurama pointed out knowing that the dog demon could not deny that. "Now as I was saying, in Kagome's time, there are three worlds. The spirit world; the demon world; and the human world," Kurama explained.

"That's ridiculous," Inuyasha growled, "There is no such thing as separate worlds."

"That is true for this time, but ten years from now, a new ruler will create two other worlds, and he will pass a law to make sure demons don't come into the human world. It is why the future humans don't even know of the existence of demons. And to make sure things stay this way, the head of the spirit world has created barriers to seal off the wards between the demon world and human world. But sometimes a demon can still find his way into the human world, and that is where my team comes in. My team is a special team created to protect the humans from demons," Kurama explained.

"And that is all very interesting, but what does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"I have been ordered to capture you, and to take you to the ruler of the spirit world where you will receive your punishment," Kurama said stopping as Inuyasha's sword was pressed firmly against his neck. 

"I'd love to see you try, human," Inuyasha said pushing the sword harder against Kurama's flesh. 

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the surrounding plant life. Inuyasha may be his brother, but his Youko side didn't take kindly to being threatened. 

Kagome watched amazed as seemingly harmless plants wrapped around Inuyasha, and jerked the demon away from Kurama. 

Inuyasha growled, cursed, and clawed at the vines that curled around him and pulled him to the ground. Kurama stood, rubbing his neck as his plants securely held the dog demon safely away from him.

"Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, Inuyasha," Kurama said as the plants lifted the demon into a standing position so that the two boys were eye to eye. "I was sent to capture you, but I'm not going to. In fact, I am here to warn you, and give you some advice," Kurama said staring at Inuyasha's golden eyes. "As long as you are here, the spirit detective and his team cannot touch you, but the second you set foot into Kagome's time, they will come after you. There are tools in the future that can tract demons, and they will know the second you come out of the well," Kurama warned. 

"So Inuyasha is in no danger as long as he stays here?" Kagome clarified. 

"Yes," Kurama said allowing the vines to unravel and release the quiet dog demon. 

"Is that all you want human?" Inuyasha said looking at the plants hatefully. 

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Good, then that means you can leave," Inuyasha pointed out watching confused as a look of regret crossed Kurama's face. 

"Of course, I mean you no harm, I'll be on my way," Kurama said turning around and throwing his brother one last look before he disappeared down the well. 

For a moment Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at the well in silence before Kagome slammed her hand against her head. "Damn, I forgot about the shard," Kagome said.

"I'll get him," Inuyasha announced preparing to leap into the well after the boy.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled causing the dog demon to go crashing to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You're not stepping a foot inside of my time until I have some time to clarify what Shuuichi said," Kagome said as Inuyasha tried to object. "I can handle this by myself," Kagome stated sitting on the well wall. "I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome said before leaping into the well. 

Kagome felt herself floating before she landed at the bottom of the well. "Well, home sweet home," Kagome mumbled climbing out of the wall. 

"Shuuichi!" Kagome yelled running out of the shack, and looking for any sign of the red haired boy, but he was nowhere in site. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So sorry about how long it took to update, I had a major author's block, and then I was stuck at boot camp. But I finally know what I want to do with this story, and I actually have a plot! Expect to see an update soon, and please review. 


	4. The Capture

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

****

Part Three: The Capture

The small shard reflected the soft glow of the moon outside, and caused rays of diluted rainbows to shine on the area around it. Bright emerald green eyes stared at the shard as though he was hypnotized by the simple gem, but his mind was far away from the object in his hand. Instead his mind was lost in the events of the day, of the meeting with his brother. 

"Damn, I'm so stupid," Kurama mentally scolded. He was able to save his brother from the immediate danger, but he failed in warning him about the events that would bring his death in the future…or past.

Kurama growled, and clenched the jewel shard inside of his fists, covering the beauty of the gem. 

"What's wrong fox? Does that treasure not suite you?" 

"No Hiei, you have misread me," Kurama said rolling over till he was facing the small demon on his windowsill. "This shard is one of my most treasured possessions, and one of the most powerful artifacts in the three worlds," Kurama explained tossing the shard over toward Hiei, who caught the shard on instinct. 

Hiei turned the shard around in his hand, before he tossed it back. "Pathetic, I was sure that you had better taste then this," Hiei exclaimed showing his disappointment. 

Kurama caught the shard and glared angrily at Hiei. "For your information, Hiei, this shard is a piece of a very powerful jewel that King Enma had hidden away in a vault so secretive and protective, it took me three hundred years to gain the ability to steal it. Stealing the artifacts of darkness was child's play compared to the robbery of this jewel," Kurama pointed out as he stood and made his way toward the dresser. "It was my life ambition to get a hold of that jewel, and it wasn't because of the power it promised, but because of the sentimental value it had for me," Kurama explained once again falling into silent memory.

"What are you talking about fox?" Hiei asked finally breaking the silence when it was obvious that the fox wasn't going to continue. 

Kurama sighed before responding, "My brothers spent almost their whole life trying to gather all of the broken shards of this jewel, and when King Enma killed them at the creation of the spirit and demon world… He stole the jewel from their dead hands before taking off," Kurama said clutching his dresser drawer angrily. "I may serve King Enma's son, but I feel no loyalties to the royal family," Kurama stated pulling open the drawer, and picking up a white box. "Here," Kurama said tossing the box over to Hiei. "That box is full of wards to help mask the power of the jewel that resides inside of it, but I'm sure your Jagan will be able to get past that," Kurama explained leaning against his dresser as he waited for Hiei to open the box.

Hiei seemed hesitant as he undid the lock, and opened the lid to reveal the almost perfectly round jewel inside. 

"Use your Jagan," Kurama ordered waiting as the smaller demon removed his bandanna.

The Jagan glowed a bright purple light as Hiei concentrated on the jewel inside. What happened next was Hiei felt like he was thrown backwards by the sudden onslaught of raw energy that seemed to explode out of the gem. His Jagan eye erupted into a blinding red color that cast Kurama's room into what felt like a red void. 

"Make it stop!" Hiei yelled clutching the side of his head, and dropping the box.

Kurama stepped forward and carefully picked up the box before sealing it. Almost instantly the Jagan eye returned back to normal, leaving Hiei panting on the ground. 

"As I said before, it is a very powerful artifact that few have the power to control without going mad. I guess I can only be thankful that only a select few demons know of its existence," Kurama said putting the box back inside of his dresser, and closing the drawer. For a moment the room was cast back into silence before Kurama turned and stared at Hiei sternly. 

"You may be my partner, and I may even think of you as a friend sometimes, but if you ever speak of this, or try to take this jewel from me, I will kill you," Kurama threatened. 

************************************************************************

Kagome woke suddenly as she was assaulted by what felt like a wave of burning energy. Short gasps racked the girl as she raced toward the window ignoring the chilly night air. Off in the distance, Kagome was barely able to make out the glow of a jewel before it was shut out completely, and all of the power she had felt earlier disappeared. 

"Inuyasha, I need to tell him about this," Kagome thought grabbing her robe, and covering her petite figure from the cool night, before she raced outside and into the well. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha stared off into the night, still contemplating the weird boy Kagome had brought with her. Not only was it reckless of Kagome, but the boy was keeping too many secrets for his taste. 

"Perhaps you are afraid that Kagome has taken a liking to this new boy, and was just trying to impress him," Miroku suggested smiling teasingly as Inuyasha snarled angrily. 

"And why would I care?" Inuyasha demanded just waiting for the monk to elaborate more on his theory. 

"Hey, don't get all offensive, I was only trying to figure out why Kagome was so willing to bring a teenage boy with her," Miroku tried to explain watching Inuyasha.

"Because she sensed a shard on him, and she wanted me around incase he tried something," Inuyasha stated. 

"Sure, that is why she failed to pursue the matter further until he was safely back in her time. I noticed she didn't hesitate to go after him, and how do we know for sure that the boy really had a shard on him?" Miroku pointed out getting another angry snarl from the half demon.

"Because I trust her," Inuyasha blurted receiving a triumphant look from the monk. 

Miroku was about ready to respond with a snide comment when he saw Inuyasha become tense. "What's wrong, do you sense something?" Miroku demanded getting on his feet.

"It's Kagome. She's here," Inuyasha said looking at the monk confused. "She shouldn't be back yet. She wasn't going to come back until after school," Inuyasha explained sounding worried. 

"Maybe there is a logical explanation," Miroku tried to say, but Inuyasha didn't stay around to listen as he raced out of the hut and toward the forest. 

************************************************************************

"Are you positive that you just didn't imagine the whole thing?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome carefully. 

"I'm positive. I know that I sensed what felt like a large amount of the jewel in one spot," Kagome said calming down slightly now that she was in the presence of familiar company. 

"It could be a trap," Sango theorized, "After all, I've never heard of the jewel giving off such a strong reaction like you have described."

"But why would someone want to create a trap in Kagome's time?" Shippo asked looking up at Kagome.

"Perhaps whoever created this trap was hoping that Kagome would come to investigate it alone," Miroku said thoughtfully. 

"Does it really matter? All we need to do is go to Kagome's time and figure this thing out ourselves. All of this waiting around and chatting isn't doing anything," Inuyasha said giving the well a longing look. 

"But you can't go to my time. Remember what that boy said. There are people over there that are just waiting for you," Kagome objected.

Inuyasha growled at the mentioning of that boy. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit if that boy is the one behind this," Inuyasha said totally disregarding the warning as he made his way toward the well. "Well, are you coming?" he demanded turning around briefly to glare at the group before disappearing into the well. 

************************************************************************

Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as she was carried on Inuyasha's back. With each leap the half demon took from one rough top to another, she couldn't help but cling to him fearfully. "I think we should go back," Kagome said looking behind at the others, who were trailing behind on Kilala's back. 

"Forget it," Inuyasha growled back picking up his pace slightly. 

"But…" Kagome was stopped suddenly as a blue beam barely missed her and Inuyasha. 

Coming to a sudden halt, Kagome quickly got off of his back, and made her way toward some shelter as two teenage boys made their way toward the dog demon. 

"Are you alright?" Sango asked as she and Miroku leaped off of Kilala and stood next to Inuyasha defensively. 

"I can't believe you missed them Urameshi!" the taller of the two teenagers yelled looking unconcerned about the three opponents before him.

"It's not my fault. The demon had a human on his back." the black haired boy said defensively looking like he cared more about his pride then the more obvious threat. 

"Oh," the orange haired boy said blinking stupidly before he seemed to take notice of the three people standing in a defensive fighting stance in front of him. "Man, they look funny," the boy exclaimed.

"Who are you calling funny looking?" Inuyasha demanded charging forward with his sword. 

"What?…" Kuwabara yelled barely blocking with his spirit sword as he stumbled backwards. 

"What the hell?" Inuyasha demanded looking at the strange orange glowing sword that had stopped his onslaught. 

"It's my supper magnificent…" Kuwabara tried to say when Inuyasha slashed at him with his claws. "Hey that's not fair!" Kuwabara yelled barely avoiding the attack. With one loud war cry, Kuwabara lounged forward with his own attack, and that was all it took for the fight to begin. 

Kagome watched the battle in horrified fascination. She had never seen human's fight with such tactics before, and some of the moves the teenage boys were using was unheard of, even for a demon. 

"Who are those people," Shippo asked peaking out of Kagome's backpack with just as much fascination and fear as Kagome.

"Those most be the spirit detectives Shuuichi warned us about," Kagome said gulping in horror as realization finally hit her. 

The battle continued with even more ferocity then before as Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to use more spirit energy, and Miroku was forced to unveil his wind tunnel in an attempt to get the upper hand. But even from a distance, Kagome could tell that the strange human boy's were slowly beginning to win.

"I wish those two would stop fooling around."   
  
Kagome swung around to face the direction that the voice had come from. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she found herself staring at a blue haired girl floating in the air on top of an oar. 

"What's this?" the blue haired girl asked looking at Kagome startled. "Can you see me?" the girl asked sounding unsure of herself as she landed and approached the frightened girl. 

Kagome stared wide mouthed before she slowly nodded. 

"Wow, I guess you must have high spirit awareness," the girl said smiling joyfully as she held her hand out toward Kagome. "The names Botan, pilot of the river stick, and guide for the dead," Botan introduced frowning when Kagome didn't shake her hand. 

Botan was about ready to say something more when a large explosion interrupted her. 

  
"Finally, it's over," Botan said looking over toward the battle field.

Kagome followed Botan's gaze, watching as the cloud of dust and debris began to settle. What she saw made her heart sink. Grinning triumphantly was Yusuke and Kuwabara as they dusted off their uniform. On the ground in front of them were the still forms of her comrades. 

"Hey Botan, is pacifier breath going to pick these guys up, or do I have to do everything?" Yusuke yelled. 

Kagome watched as Botan tensed slightly in annoyance before she responded. 

"Lord Koenma will be sending some messengers to pick them up," Botan yelled back taking a step toward the two boys when she was grabbed from behind. 

"Please leave them alone. They have done nothing wrong," Kagome begged clinging to Botan's pink dress. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the authorization to let them go," Botan said looking at Kagome defensively. 

"But they did nothing wrong! They didn't hurt anybody," Kagome said releasing Botan. 

Botan opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it as she made her oar appear in her hand. "Try to forget what you saw today," Botan said softly before she took off toward Yusuke. 

************************************************************************

Kagome watched silently as the spirit world guards dragged her friends away. Tears slid down her face, but she didn't seem to notice. The blue haired girl had given her one last sympathetic look before she disappeared, and the two teenage boys gave her regretful looks as if they really weren't happy about the capture, before they too went on their way. 

"What are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Kagome sobbed. "But maybe Shuuichi will know," Kagome said picking up her stuff, and heading toward her last hope. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Well, how was that. Please point out mistakes, but please be gentle about it. And if you have suggestions, feel free to send them to me in a review. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Threats and a Plan

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Five: The Capture

The shuffling of papers was the only sound coming from the office. Not even the normal sound of the stamp pounding against the wooden desk, or the mumbling and groaning of boredom, could be heard. Botan stood forgotten in the corner of the spacious office, watching as the lord of the spirit world shuffled through the files on his new prisoners restlessly. Unlike normal, Koenma was working in his teenage form, which was a rare thing since it took so much energy for the young lord to obtain. Normally Koenma only took that form when he was dealing with very important people. Botan pushed herself off of the wall, and was fully prepared to demand what was going on when the double doors to the office swung open.

Koenma looked up unsurprised to see Kurama stroll into the room with an outraged look on his face. 

"Release them!" Kurama demanded pulling a black haired human girl in after him.

Koenma's eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl, and he stood up, hoping to seem intimidating, but it had no effect on the angered fox demon. 

"You have no right to keep them prisoners," Kurama said completely ignoring the young lord's movements.

"The law says that any demon who enters the Ningenkai will be sent to prison for fifty years, or put on probation after twenty years have been served. 

"But that demon is a hanyou. He is partially human, that must mean something," Kurama pointed out.

"Nonsense, human and demon breeding has been extinct for centuries," Koenma exclaimed.

"Wait until the new moon, it is then that you will see the demon Inuyasha transform into his human form," Kurama tried to protest, receiving disbelieving looks from Koenma and the girl next to him. 

"That doesn't justify anything," Koenma said rubbing his temples, and sitting back down in his seat.

"Then what about Yukina? She's a demon, and yet you allow her free reign around the Ningenkai," Kurama pointed out desperately holding back the urge to throttle the young lord with his rose whip.

"Yukina is a special case. She came to my office and requested permission to travel to the Ningenkai in search of her brother. And since she is a relatively harmless demon, it wasn't too hard to arrange. But Yukina's case, and Inuyasha's are totally different. I can tell from the amount of spirit energy that was emitted during the battle against Yusuke, that Inuyasha is a very powerful demon," Koenma tried to explain, but the fact only made Kurama angrier. 

"And if Inuyasha had been able to use his sword to its full strength, then you would be working on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's death papers instead of the legal documents you have before you," Kurama said smiling slightly at the nervous look on the young lord's face. Kurama knew that as long as Inuyasha was in this time frame, using the powerful attack that the dog demon's sword was famous for, was next to impossible. When the three words had been created, the atmosphere had shifted, changed, to the point it was even more impossible to complete the lethal attack. In fact, Kurama wasn't even sure if it could even be completed in this time frame. But by the look on Koenma's face, Kurama was satisfied to know that the young lord didn't know this fact. All the information Koenma had was on the legends of the time before the two swords were stolen nearly a hundred years ago, there was no information on what really caused the attack, so naturally Koenma wouldn't know that the legendary swords no longer worked. 

Koenma shifted through his papers again, before slamming them on his desk with a loud thud. Kurama looked at him startled, unsure of what to make of the sudden display of anger. 

"Must I warn you that the only reason why you aren't rotting in a cell in the most confined and vulgar prison is because you have proven that you are a useful asset to the team. But if you step out of line again, and threaten me like that, then I wont be able to convince my father of your usefulness," Koenma threatened. 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kurama demanded, his eyes flashing a deadly golden color at the mention of his brothers' murderer. 

"I don't want to lose you as a member of the Rekai Tantei, but I wont tolerate such disrespect from you. I understand it from Yusuke, and Hiei, but you are supposed to be the dependable one. I need you to set a good example, not only to your other teammates, but for the rest of the Makai…" Koenma tried to justify himself, but it only resulted in making Kurama even angrier. 

"If I could fully transform into Youko right now, I would slit your throat, but I wont do it simply because I have better means of destruction then rash anger. You want me to set an example for other demons? Very well, I'll show them what it means to be a demon. What it means to make people fear them. Beware Koenma, when we meet again, it wont be on friendly terms," Kurama finished taking an elegant bow before leaving the room, pulling a shocked Kagome after him. 

Botan watched the whole exchange barely able to stop herself from shaking. Finally, after the door to the office slammed shut, she lost control, and collapsed on the ground shaking with fearful sobs. "It's alright Botan, Kurama wont be able to touch me," Koenma coed moving toward the distraught girl. Botan's pink eyes snapped upwards. Her hands clenched into fists, and her normally cheerful face scrunched up into anger. 

"Who ever said it was you I'm worried about?" Botan spat causing Koenma to take a startled step backwards. Botan had a temper to match his father, and he had been on the receiving end of it several times; especially after he put Yusuke on a dangerous mission without proper training or help. 

"Umm, Botan?" Koenma said gulping, watching the girl in her hunched over position. In a way she almost looked like a cat ready to spring just before the kill.

"You were only using him? All this time he was just to make you look good. I doubt King Enma would approve of such a disgusting…" Botan tried to say when Koenma sprang forward and grabbed a hold of her wrists. 

"My father never approved of Kurama. Kurama has stolen too many important things from him. It took a lot of convincing before he would even consider not executing him. It took even more for him to eventually allow him to go on probation like Hiei. So yes, I used him, but it is only a small price for what I have done for him," Koenma explained. 

"I can't believe you. I just don't understand," Botan mumbled, her anger lessening at the news. 

"Botan?" Koenma asked hesitantly, removing his hold on the girl's wrists. 

Botan stood up as soon as she was released, and made her way toward the door, ignoring Koenma completely. 

"Botan?" Koenma yelled, but the girl refused to even acknowledge him. Again Koenma watched as his office doors were slammed shut with a remarkable amount of force.  
  
"Damn," Koenma muttered making his way back to his desk, where he pressed a button. Instantly a female's voice answered through the small speaker. "Send for Hiei and Yukina. I have a job for them," Koenma announced before leaning heavily against his chair. "I don't understand, why would Kurama turn like this? Who are you Inuyasha?" Koenma wondered looking at the worthless files again. 

************************************************************************

Kagome gasped, trying to catch her breath as she followed Kurama through the familiar streets of the human world. The whole conversation in the Spirit world replaying in her mind, causing the guilty feeling she was having to increase. It was her fault that Kurama was in trouble with his boss, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault for getting him into the current predicament. As if he had read her mind, Kurama came to a halt, and stared at Kagome's upset face. 

"It is not your fault you know?" Kurama said calmly.

Kagome shuddered, wishing she could believe him, but she still couldn't dismiss her anger toward herself, or the overwhelming despair she was feeling. "I shouldn't have let him come to this time. If I had just listened to what you said, none of this would have happened," Kagome muttered. 

Kurama smiled at her softly before walking again, slower then his original pace. "If anyone was at blame, it was me. I knew about Inuyasha's stubbornness, and should have anticipated that he wouldn't heed my warning. I was also the only one with a full understanding of the powers between the spirit detective and your friends," Kurama said, his hand wandering toward his pocket were a single shard lay hidden in a warded pouch. "But the biggest mistake I made was underestimating your ability to sense the jewel shards," Kurama admitted.

Kagome stopped startled, "What do you mean?"

"I made the mistake of unveiling the Sinkon no Tama, and mixing it with the power of the Jagan. I should have anticipated that that amount of concentrated raw power would leave me and Hiei dazed, and unable to detect spirit energy for a short duration of time," Kurama said not caring about the amount of information he was releasing. It was too late now, and Kagome deserved to know the truth.

"The Shinkon no Tama? What are you talking about, the jewel is shattered. I thought I only sensed a large amount of the shards in one area," Kagome admitted.

Kurama stared at her, contemplating what he should say, but decided against any more conversation on the current topic. Instead he started walking again.

Kagome shook her head, racing to catch up with him again. "So what do we do now?" Kagome ventured, unsure if it was premature of her to ask such a thing so soon after Kurama's first plan of talking to Koenma had ended so badly.

"We do the only thing left to do. Koenma was the only one with the authority to release Inuyasha, and he has clearly refused. Tonight I will break them out," Kurama announced.

"No!" Kagome yelled racing in front of Kurama and planting herself firmly in his path. "I'm grateful for all of you help, but enough is enough. I can't allow you to throw away your freedom like this," Kagome pointed out.

"It is too late now. Koenma is probably already sending people out to arrest me," Kurama said not the least bit surprised by Kagome's actions.

"But if you are caught breaking Inuyasha out, then you will be killed. That guy already said that his father wanted to execute you, all he needs is an excuse," Kagome tried to argue.

"King Enma has been against me ever since the creation of the three worlds," Kurama said.

"Why, what does he have against you?" Kagome asked relaxing when Kurama showed no signs of attacking her.

"King Enma fears my heritage. My family was a threat to him, and it was because of that reason that he showed no mercy to my brothers when he slaughtered them. I watched the whole thing. I was only a small kit at the time, just a little younger then Shippo, and it was because of that fact that I was able to slip away unnoticed. As an adult in the Makai, I was too cunning to be captured by the demon lord, and being a thief only fueled King Enma's hatred of me. As you can see, I am already a dead man. I might as well die saving the ones I love," Kurama explained.

"Why do you care so much about us. We just met you?" Kagome asked, looking at Kurama with new respect and pity. 

Kurama smiled, and looked upward to the sky deep in thought. "You guys are my family. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are my half brothers," Kurama said.

Kagome gasped and swayed with the announcement. "That is impossible," Kagome muttered, but somehow, deep inside, she knew it was true.

"Five years from now, Inuyasha will learn of my existence, and you and him will raise me until his death," Kurama said seeing the sadness cross the girl's face.

"So Inuyasha will be murdered because he refuses to live in the demon world?" Kagome asked.

"Because he didn't want to leave you. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought with everything they had to remain with the ones they love," Kurama said sadly.

"I don't understand," Kagome admitted.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that does is getting Inuyasha out of that demon prison before it is too late," Kurama pointed out.

"So you are going to throw your life away? Do you think Inuyasha will want you to do that?" Kagome demanded.

"He doesn't even know I exist yet. And he can't find out. Nobody should know about my relationship to him. It will compromise the future. I wanted to prevent their deaths, but I realize now that if I should do that, that the consequences would be indescribable. The only thing I can do for them now is to make sure everything is put back to normal," Kurama said. 

"I wont let you," Kagome said stubbornly. 

"I'm aware of that. You are just the same as I remember," Kurama said reaching behind his head, and brushing his hand through his hair. Kagome watched in fascination as Kurama pulled out a beautiful purple flower. "I'm sorry," Kurama whispered as he blew the fine powder in the girl's face. "When you wake up, this nightmare will be over," Kurama promised catching the girl as she slumped to the ground. 

"Kurama, please don't throw you life away, there has to be another way," Kagome muttered before she was overcome by darkness.

TBC.


	6. The Escape

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Six: The Escape

Kurama held the round gem in his hand. The feeling of its power wrapped around him, drawing him into its depths, but his mind was too set to fall prey to its corruption. Pulling out the shard in his pouch, he finally completed the jewel. 

Immediately the room was filled with a bright light, then settled down to a normal white glow. "I'm sorry mother," Kurama muttered before he swallowed the gem. 

Kurama released a painful scream as his soul was connected to the jewel. When he looked up again, he was no longer Shuuichi, but the powerful demon, Youko.

************************************************************************

Inuyasha woke up from his troubled dreams, only to find himself in a dark cell.

"Awake at last."  
  
Inuyasha swung his head over to the occupants of the cell across from him. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the familiar form of the monk and demon exterminator that was asleep in his arms. 

"You've been unconscious for a few hours, I was beginning to wonder if your injuries were worse then they looked," Miroku stated, shifting Sango's body to a more comfortable position, but surprisingly he didn't take advantage of the situation like Inuyasha thought he would. 

"What is the matter with you?" Inuyasha demanded. As much as Miroku's actions disgusted him, he couldn't help but feel worried about the monk's lack of interest for the current situation. 

Miroku seemed taken back by the sudden question, and before he could stop himself, his gaze momentarily fell on his cursed hand. Inuyasha caught the action, and concentrated his gaze on the hand. A gasp escaped him when he saw that the purple material that covered the wound was completely soaked in blood.

"How big has it gotten?" Inuyasha demanded seeing the monk cringe slightly as he moved his hand out of view. 

"Too big. I fear that it wont take long now. A month, at the most," Miroku said looking up at the roof of his cell. 

Inuyasha turned away in pity. He understood the monk's fear, and understood that the monk had given up on his pursuit of having a child. As much as he wants a son, he wasn't about to burden a women with such a thing unless he could protect and provide for her and his child. As much as he seemed like a disgusting pervert, he still had a sense of honor and responsibility. 

"How is Sango?" Inuyasha asked not daring to look at the monk again. Miroku sensed this, but chose to ignore it. Inuyasha wasn't the best person to show weakness of any sort, and showing concern or pity was a weakness to the half demon. 

  
"Tired, but unharmed. Those boy's had taken extreme care not to harm her," Miroku explained. 

"Who were they? I have never seen human's with so much power," Inuyasha said, though he knew that the monk didn't have any answers. 

Silence filled the cell, and the two companions sat contemplating their situation. 

"I wouldn't try escaping, these cells are warded specially to maintain your energies."   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes darted upward to stare at the three people who had suddenly appeared in front of their cells. 

"My name is Koenma, I am the son of King Enma, the ruler of the spirit world and demon world," Koenma said keeping his back to Inuyasha as he addressed the monk. "I'm here to determine what is to be done with you and the female, since you are human, and our laws do not pertain to you," Koenma explained.

"And what about me?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at the back of the teenager's head.

"You are a demon, and will be suffering the full consequences of your actions. It is only because I don't understand why these humans were with you, that I had them imprisoned as well. If they are proven to be harmless, then they will be released," Koenma said turning back over to Miroku. "Yukina will heal your injuries, but don't try anything foolish. Hiei is here to protect her, and if you try anything, I can assure that you will be dead before you even see him move," Koenma threatened opening the cell door, and allowing the ice demon to enter the cell. 

Miroku brought Sango closer to his body defensively, which caused the girl to wake. At first she seemed angry to find Miroku's arms around her, but her anger disappeared when she saw the two small demon's approaching her. Her eyes widened, and she prepared to attack when her hand was suddenly halted. Miroku and Sango stared in confusion as the black demon held her hand firmly.

"Don't," he warned before letting Sango go, and allowing the small demon girl to approach unhindered.   
  
"Please don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," the girl said taking Miroku's injured hand into her own, and allowing her soothing energy to envelope the injury in a soft glow. 

Sweat beaded her face from the amount of energy she was emitting, and when she couldn't handle it anymore, she fell backwards into the black demon's protective arms. 

"Is it healed?" Koenma asked from his place outside of the cell.

"No, the curse is still there, but it has been reduced significantly. I'm guessing it has added another five years to his life," Hiei muttered lifting Yukina up, and caring her out of the cell. 

"Curse?" Koenma gulped staring back at the monk who was looking at his hand in amazement.

Hiei stopped moving and stared sideways at the young ruler. "Yes, it is a curse that I have only heard of in ancient tales. About the time before the creation of the Makai," Hiei finished heading down the hall. "I'm taking Yukina back to Genkai's to rest," Hiei said watching the nervousness on the young lord's face, but he really didn't care. 

"I'll be back to evaluate the situation tomorrow," Koenma announced securing the cell door, and taking off after the black haired demon. 

"That was weird," Sango mumbled. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their agreement before they started discussing their plans of escaping. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha stopped talking suddenly when he heard soft footsteps heading toward the cell. 

"What's wrong, is the guy, Koenma, coming back?" Miroku asked standing up and getting into a defensive positing facing his cell door. 

"No, this guy feels different," Inuyasha said leaning as close to the warded cell door as he dared. 

"Different?" Sango asked also tensing up at the unknown threat.

"Different, but he also smells familiar," Inuyasha said sounding both confused and intrigued. 

The footsteps grew louder as it got closer, and soon Inuyasha was able to make out a form of a tall silvery figure wearing a flowing robe. The figure seemed ghostly in the darkness of the cell, and his movements didn't seem to match the place at all. Like he was out of place being confined in a place where he couldn't run free. 

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded causing the figure to stop a few feet away from his cell. 

The figure's face turned toward the monk, and golden eyes gazed at him from behind silver bangs. "My name is Youko," the deep and entrancing voice of the famous fox demon thief introduced, "And I am here to break you out of this place," the silver figure announced before withdrawing two seeds. 

************************************************************************

Koenma had barely sat down in his desk when an alarm went off. Instantly the screen across from him came to life, and the face of a red ogre appeared. 

"Lord Koenma, there is an escape attempt in the Makai prison," the ogre announced sounding like he was about to have a heart attack. 

"Bring up the surveillance cameras," Koenma ordered. Instantly the picture changed to show the many pictures of the inside of the prison. "There," Koenma muttered as he caught sight of the four figures racing down the hall. "Concentrate on who they are," Koenma ordered, and instantly the one picture filled the screen. "No!" Koenma yelled when he recognized the prisoners Yusuke had just caught, and the silver fox demon that was breaking into another cell, before taking off with another prisoner. "Get me Botan!" Koenma yelled into the communicator in his desk, before he sat down on his chair sucking on his pacifier, and waiting for a response. 

"Lord Koenma, Botan can not be found."

Koenma stared at the speaker in shock. He hadn't given Botan permission to leave. "Send for Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately!" Koenma yelled staring at the screen as the prisoners disappeared back into the human world. 

"I'm in so much trouble," Koenma groaned.

************************************************************************

Yusuke slammed open the door to Koenma's office as he and Kuwabara stalked inside. "What the hell is your problem. It is two in the morning?" Yusuke demanded glaring at the toddler shaped ruler. 

"Something has come up, and I need you and Kuwabara's help," Koenma said fiddling in his chair at the venomous look the black haired teenager was throwing at him. 

"I'm not interested in another mission. Get Kurama or Hiei to do it," Yusuke said turning to leave. 

"Yusuke wait. The prisoners that you brought in have been broken out of the prison," Koenma yelled quirking the teen's interest enough to make him stop. 

"Oh yeah? Well I guess your prison isn't as inescapable as you claim," Yusuke said smirking at the discomfort that crossed Koenma's face.

"Yusuke, this is serious! The one that helped the prisoners escape is Kurama," Koenma announced immediately getting a shocked cry from the two teenagers in the room. 

"That is impossible. Kurama wouldn't risk doing something like that. He wouldn't do anything to separate him from his human mother," Kuwabara pointed out.

"I thought so too. But I saw him do it myself," Koenma groaned. "I need you two to capture Kurama, and bring him to me," Koenma explained.

"No way! Are you out of your mind?" Yusuke demanded.

  
"I wish there was some other way, but there isn't. You have to bring him to me immediately if you want to save him," Koenma explained.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked. "You'll just throw him into jail for a few hundred years."

"That's better then what will happen to him if my father gets a hold of him first. I've already been informed that my father has already deployed his army to apprehend Kurama, and if you want to save him from a fate worse then death, then you will do as I ask," Koenma pleaded. "I may seem heartless at times, but you have to believe me when I say that I have no desire to see what my father can do to Kurama if he gets his hands on him," Koenma said shuddering at the thought. 

"So if we bring him here, you will be able to help him?" Yusuke tried to clarify.

"I don't know, but I have to try," Koenma said.

TBC.


	7. Truce

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Seven: Truce

The rumble of King Enma's elite spirit detectives could be heard as they massed towards the well. "You need to go," Kurama mumbled turning to face the group sadly, "Kagome is in the Feudal era, and will be waking soon. Be there for her when she awakens, and forget about me," Kurama said. 

"No! I don't want to die with any regrets," Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword and getting next to Kurama defensively. 

"Fool, there is no wind scar in this world anymore!" Kurama yelled looking over at the detectives nervously. "Just go!" he yelled making his famous rose whip appear. 

"Shit, he's telling the truth," Inuyasha realized, but was too stubborn to admit it, instead his hand tightened around his sword, and he crouched, glad to see that Miroku and Sango had taken up defensive positions next to him. 

"I said get out of here!" Kurama pleaded. "As soon as you pass through the well, I can prevent these guys from following. The portal is only open when you or Kagome are within so many meters from the well. As soon as you pass through, you and Kagome need to get as far away from the well as you can, so that no one can follow you through it. I will set the well on fire to ensure that you don't try to come back to this time," Kurama explained ignoring the protest that he was receiving. 

"Forget it, we aren't going to leave you," Inuyasha yelled.

Kurama lowered his hand, and faced Inuyasha sadly. "You have no choice," Kurama said before vines shot out of the well, and wrapped around Inuyasha and his companions. 

"No!" Inuyasha yelled trying to fight against the vines as they pulled him toward the well. 

"Goodbye brother," Kurama whispered so that not even Inuyasha's sensitive hearing could hear his words before he disappeared into the well.

************************************************************************

"Damn him! I'm going back to help, and then I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Inuyasha yelled preparing to make the jump through time, but was stopped as Miroku put a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't, if you go through, you will be burned to death," Miroku said watching the internal struggle on the half demon's face.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fists on the sandy bottom of the well, before he leaped out of the well. 

Inuyasha had just landed when a fist slammed into his face. 

"What the?" Inuyasha yelled looking up at his attacker. 

Standing over him, was a face that immediately got Inuyasha's guard up. 

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled leaping to his feet, and drawing his sword.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at him in disgust before turning away from him and facing a blue haired girl that was watching the exchange in shock. "I should have known that you wouldn't stay and fight. You are such a coward," Sesshomaru spat.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded feeling shame burn on his face at his older brother's words. "What is going on?" Inuyasha yelled unsure of what to think when the older demon didn't attack him anymore.

"Where is Kurama?" the blue haired girl asked looking at the well as though she expected someone else to come through the well.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked growing frustrated at the lack of information he was receiving. 

"She's talking about your brother." 

The group turned around to see Kagome walk towards them with Shippo in her arms.

"Brother?" Inuyasha asked glancing at Sesshomaru's back. 

"Youko Kurama, our younger half brother. He was conceived just before our father died. His younger form is currently being raised by the last of the silver fox demons. The boy you met with the red hair, is our brother's human form in the future," Sesshomaru explained glaring down at his new arm. 

"I have another brother?" Inuyasha asked barely comprehending the information he was receiving. 

"His mother is the daughter of Inari, the fox goddess. That means he is very powerful, and important. It is our duty to protect him, and you have already failed," Sesshomaru growled glaring at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha gave his brother a dirty look before he turned around and glared into the distance. "Why should I care. If he is so powerful, then he can take care of himself," Inuyasha pointed out. 

"How dare you say that?" Botan demanded glaring at his back before turning to face Miroku and Sango. "Will you two help me rescue him?" Botan asked hopefully. 

Miroku lowered his head in thought before he looked over at the blue haired girl questionably. "May I ask who you are?" Miroku asked.

"Her name is Botan, she is the guide for the dead," Kagome said approaching Inuyasha carefully. "Inuyasha…please help Sesshomaru save Kurama," Kagome pleaded.

"I don't trust him. Why would he go and try to save a demon turned human?" Inuyasha demanded getting into Kagome's face, and throwing his brother an untrusting look. 

"Because little brother, the fox has provided me with a very valuable gift," Sesshomaru said pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"What the?!" Inuyasha yelled reaching toward the place where he normally kept his sword, and pulling his hand away in confusion as he felt the familiar old handle. 

"That is impossible, how can there be two Tetsusaigas?" Miroku yelled looking around at everybody for answers.

"The two swords were not destroyed when the Makai was created. Instead, King Enma took the two swords, and locked them away; where they should have been forgotten. Kurama had stolen them along with the almost completed jewel when he was still a thief in the Makai. Those two treasures were the only things of his hundreds of stolen goods, that he brought with him into the human world. The jewel was missing when I went to his room, but the two swords were hidden safely under his bed," Botan explained.

"So the sword in Sesshomaru's hand is from the future?" Miroku clarified. 

"That would mean that there are now two Shikon jewels," Sango said looking horrified. 

Inuyasha tensed at the announcement, and for the first time in his life, he faced his older brother for needed advice. "What do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked. 

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha blankly before turning to face Botan. "What do you suggest women?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We need to get more help. We have to find Yusuke, and then we will fight," Botan said throwing the second Tenseiga. "I'm sure that if we all work together we can do this," Botan said confidently.

"So I suppose we are at a temporary truce brother," Inuyasha said holding out his hand. 

Sesshomaru gazed at Inuyasha's hand expressionless before he shook it. 

TBC.


	8. Assembling the Team

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Eight: Assembling the Team

"We're too late!" Yusuke yelled watching in anger as King Enma's army disappeared into a portal. "Come on, we have to catch up with them!" Yusuke yelled taking off at a sprint before a black blur appeared in front of him.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara yelled halting immediately behind Yusuke, and giving the small demon a strange look. 

  
"Come with me to the hag's temple. There is much we have to discuss if we are to come up with a plan to save the fox," Hiei stated turning and strolling towards Genkai's temple. "Hurry," Hiei yelled turning around and glaring at the two humans that still stood rooted to the same spot. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances before taking off after Hiei. 

************************************************************************

"I knew that you would be coming," Genkai stated sipping out of her tea cup calmly. 

"What is going on?" Yusuke demanded falling into a sitting position on a mat across from the old women. 

"Tell me Yusuke, just how much do you know about the Warring States period?" Genkai questioned.

"I don't know, it's the time period that many of the old temples were made from, but other then that it's pretty boring," Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"The Warring States period was a time period were demons and humans coexisted. It was the time before spirit world, and the demon world was created," Genkai said.

"Thanks for the history lesson grandma, but what does this have to do with Kurama?" Yusuke demanded.

"It has everything to do with the current situation. The demon Koenma ordered you to capture is not from this time. Inuyasha has been dead for hundreds of years, he was killed when the three worlds were created," Genkai said holding back her annoyance so that she wouldn't stray from the current situation.

"How do you know all this?" Kuwabara asked watching as Genkai sighed and put the cup down. 

"My great grandmother was Kikyo's and Kaede's cousin. The story of the two priestesses have been passed down to me, and I am the only human left who knows the truth of what happened in that time frame," Genkai said pausing and looking upward. "I knew that this would happen when Yukina told me about the prisoners she treated. It didn't take me long to realize who they were, and what they meant to Kurama," Genkai said softly.

"Enough with the hinting, just tell me already," Yusuke demanded. 

"There is no need to, you can ask them yourself," Genkai said looking past where Hiei was leaning against the wall, toward the entrance of her temple, where a group of people stood looking around the room cautiously. "Welcome to my temple," Genkai greeted causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to spin around defensively. 

"Good, I'm glad to see that you are all here, that will help speed things along," Botan said pushing her way past the two dog demons till she was standing in between the two groups. 

Genkai nodded before standing up, and brushing down her uniform. "Sesshomaru, you can leave Rin here. I promise that she will be well protected. Shippo and Jaken, I suggest that you two stay here too," Genkai said looking over at the remainder of the people left. "The rest of us better get going, I fear that we don't have much time. King Enma will show no mercy, and we still have a long battle ahead of us before we can rescue Kurama," Genkai said turning to look at Yukina who had just entered the room. "Yukina, we will be needing your healing powers," Genkai said getting a nod of understanding. 

Without another word, the group disappeared into the night.

************************************************************************

Koenma raced through the halls of his father's castle. Orange rays from the morning light slowly lighted his way, casting the hallway into an eerie reddish glow. 

Son, 

Come to the lower levels of my castle. There is something I want you to see.

Koenma clutched the note in his hand. His heart pounded forcefully against his chest, and he gasped for oxygen as he continued his journey to lower and darker parts of the castle. He wanted to turn away, knew that whatever his father wanted to show him wouldn't be pleasant, but he couldn't disobey a direct order, and anyways, he already had a bad feeling that he knew what his father wanted to show him. A second later, his fear was clarified as a familiar scream filled the castle. 

Koenma halted in his tracks. Leaning against the wall, he slowly began to shake in disgust before he took off faster then before. Guilt filled him while he thought of the many ways he could have possibly prevented this. His long teenage legs pounded against the ground, causing the sound of his footsteps to echo throughout the long corridor. 

Too soon, Koenma found himself at the entrance of the dungeons. Taking a deep sigh, and brushing himself down to a more presentable appearance, Koenma pushed open the door, and was immediately assaulted by the sound of a whip cracking against bare flesh. 

Koenma gulped in horror as he caught sight of the silver fox demon chained to a pillar in the center of the room. The flawless white flesh of the demon was now covered in bloody lacerations and blackened in deep bruises. The white robe was ripped, exposing the fox's perfectly formed body. 

Another crack filled the room, knocking the fox into the beam from the force. Koenma's legs grew weak, and he felt himself sink to the ground as he watched the punishment unfold. 

"Take a good look Koenma. This is the only way to deal with criminals. You can't show them any pity. Putting criminals on probation in exchange for their services is foolish."

Koenma raised his eyes toward where his father was watching the torture before him. A sadistic smile was evident on the giants large face, and his eyes twinkled in joy at every agonized whimper the fox tried to prevent. 

"Stop this!" Koenma yelled pushing himself to his feet, and staring at Kurama in pity. 

Two dulled golden eyes met the young lord's brown ones, before they were shut in agony. "Please father, stop this, this is immoral," Koenma begged.

A look of disgust crossed the giant's face before he rouse to his feet and glared down at his son. "You have no authority to tell me what to do. I've been waiting to do this for a long time," King Enma said turning to the large red demon holding onto the whip. "Retrieve the jewel from him," King Enma demanded sitting back down and leaning forward in anticipation. 

Koenma watched in confusion as Kurama was unchained from the beam, then strapped down to a surgical table. 

"What Jewel? The only thing he has is his robes," Koenma pointed out watching as his father seemed to beam even more. 

"The Jewel is inside of him," King Enma announced causing the color to drain from Koenma's face before the red demon plunged his clawed hand into the fox's abdomen. A pain filled cry erupted from Kurama as the red demon mercilessly clawed through organs in order to find the jewel. 

Koenma released a horrified scream, before he leaped forward toward the tortured fox. "Stop it! You're killing him!" Koenma yelled before he was grabbed roughly by his father. "No! Stop it!" Koenma yelled trying to break free, but his struggle weakened when the red demon pulled out a jewel triumphantly. Koenma watched sadly as Kurama's struggling stopped, and his Youko form reverted back to Shuuichi. Shuuichi's green eyes met Koenma's again, before all life left them.

TBC.


	9. The Battle

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Nine: The Battle.

Yusuke's mind was spinning as Genkai and Botan filled him in on the situation. "So Kurama was just protecting his family, what is so wrong about that?" Yusuke asked keeping his pace steady as the group slowly neared King Enma's castle. 

"That is not the reason why King Enma was so bent on condemning Kurama," Genkai said. "Kurama's father was a legendary dog demon that gained control of the western lands; his mother was one of Inari's nine daughters. With that sort of demonic heritage, Kurama is one of the few demons that could throw King Enma off of his throne," Genkai said. 

"So why is Kurama only classified as an 'A' class demon?" Yusuke demanded.

"Because Kurama hasn't been able to find his full power yet. He hasn't been able to tap into the power his father passed down to him," Botan said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked gasping to keep up.

"Because our father trapped his demonic power inside of an object to keep it in control. He did the same thing with Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga. If that object is broken, then the demonic power will be released," Sesshomaru explained. 

Yusuke fell silent as he contemplated the new information. 

"Get ready, they are coming," Inuyasha yelled stopping and allowing Kagome to get off of his back. 

Yusuke stopped and stared at the group of warriors heading towards them. 

"They aren't demons. They are entities like Botan," Hiei said putting Yukina down, where he studied his opponent. 

""Damn, that means that the wind scar wont work," Sesshomaru muttered pulling out Tokijin.

"The wind scar?" Yusuke asked looking at the older dog demon.

"The wind scar is created when demonic winds collide. If the Tetsusaiga cuts through it, it unleashes an attack that can destroy thousands of demons in one stroke. But the attack is useless against humans, and deities like them," Genkai said pointing at the army of spirit world detectives that were slowly getting closer to them.

"It's a pity, and attack like that could bring us a huge advantage," Botan pointed out getting off of her oar next to Miroku and Sango.

"Wait," Yusuke said his eyes glowing thoughtfully. "All we need to do is create a demon enemy that will provide the contradicting demonic wind right?" Yusuke asked making eye contact with Hiei.   
  
Hiei's eyes widened in understanding before he flickered in front of the group. 

"No, this attack will kill him," Inuyasha protested understanding instantly what Yusuke and Hiei had planned.   
  
"Don't worry, Hiei is too fast to be hit by that attack," Genkai said smiling proudly at Yusuke's rare show of intelligence.

"Very well," Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga and getting into position. Next to him, Sesshomaru followed his movements. 

In a mighty war cry, the two brothers unleashed the attack. 

************************************************************************

King Enma raced toward his look out tower in time to see as a huge explosion erupted right on the borders of the castle grounds. When the light faded, King Enma saw to his horror that half of his elite soldiers were destroyed. 

  
"No!" King Enma's voice bellowed through the lands, before he took off toward the battle. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes, and slowly digested the destruction of his and Seshomaru's joint attack. 

"Impressive."  
  
Inuyasha spun around feeling relief as he saw Hiei's small form standing casually to the side with a smirk on his face. 

"Good, now we actually stand a chance," Genkai said giving the group a proud smile before she charged at the remaining survivors. 

Without needing a command, the group took off. Yusuke used his shot gun and other energy attacks, while Kuwabara slashed away like crazy with his spirit sword. Hiei was a blur as he attacked fiercely with his Katana. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga a slashed with his claws, while Sesshomaru chose to fight with Tokijin. Miroku used his wind scar, while Sango fought riding on Kirara's back. Genkai fought with the group for awhile, before she turned back, and defended Yukina, Kagome, and Botan. 

"We did it!" Kuwabara yelled as the last of King Enma's men fell to the ground. 

"Fool, you still have to face me," a booming voice yelled in outrage before King Enma's enormous form stepped into the battle field. 

"No problem, I'll kill you, that way Kurama will never have to worry about you again," Sesshomaru said glaring at the God in hate. 

King Enma laughed joyfully before his eyes narrowed on the dog demon. "Don't worry about that. Kurama will never have to worry about me again. I have taken care of it myself," King Enma announced.

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha demanded pointing Tetsusaiga at the giant's heart. 

King Enma's grin spread before he pulled out an object out of his pocket, and held it up for everybody to see.   
  
"No!" Botan yelled when she saw the blood covered Shikon jewel.

"Kurama is dead, and soon you will join him," King Enma announced taking the jewel, and forcing it into his chest. 

TBC.


	10. Conclusion

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

****

Part Ten: Conclusion

The ground started shaking, and fire exploded out of cracks. The Spirit world looked like nothing more then a burning mass of stone on an exploding volcano. Everything was being destroyed, even the castle of the demon God fell victim to the ferocious fires.

Behind the hissing of steam excaping through the cracks in the ground, the sound of two horrified yells could be heard as Kagome and Botan screamed, but the sound ended as they found themselves floating inside of a light blue bubble.

"Fool, he'll destroy Spirit world with that much energy concentrated in one spot," Genkai said observing the situation from behind her protective barrier. Her old eyes were dark with despair, and her hand trembled from the effort of keeping the humans and defenseless demon safe.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Yukina asked holding her hand up against her chest, and watching King Enma expand from the extra power.

Genkai stared forward silently, refusing to answer the young ice demon. Yukina's eyes widened in fear before she sank to her knees and prayed for some sort of miracle.

Closer to the root of the destruction, Inuyasha watched as the demon God's skin blackened, and his eyes glowed red. But his fear was replaced by intense rage. The man had killed, murdered his brother! His blood began to boil at the thought of killing the God, and slowly his eyes reddened, his claws sharpened, and his fangs grew.   
  
A silent void seemed to fall over the world, before Sango ended the tension. With a mighty cry, she flung her weapon at the demon God, but it was knocked harmlessly out of the way, where it shattered on impact.

"I've got this one," Miroku yelled removing the beads from his hand and exposing the void. Dust and rock flew into the void, but to the large God, the wind tunnel was nothing more then a strong breeze. Pulling out his large sword at his side, the God threw it toward the void. Miroku's eyes widened in fear before he was knocked to the side. The sword passed harmlessly over him. "Thanks," Miroku mumbled staring at Kuwabara's face as the two teenagers got to their feet. "That sword would have injured my wind tunnel if it had been sucked in," Miroku admitted.

"No problem," Kuwabara mumbled embarrassed before he grabbed Miroku and Sango, and dragged them over toward Genkai. "We can't do anything against that monster, but at least we'll be able to help Genkai protect the girls," Kuwabara pointed out getting an understanding nod from his two companions.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara make his escape before he took his position next to Hiei. "Well, I think it is about time we stop fooling around," Yusuke said getting an agreeing nod from Hiei. Together, the two slowly transformed into their demon forms.

Yusuke looked past his waist long black hair, before he got into a crouch, and started gathering energy for his attack. Next to him, Hiei unclothed the Jagan, and unwrapped the bandages around his arm. They were about to unleash their attacks when the two dog demon brothers leaped at King Enma.   
  
"Fools!" Hiei yelled watching as they were easily swatted away like flies, but the two demons continued to get up, and attacked even more ferociously then before.

In the distance, the humans watched as the desperate fight continued. There eyes were reflecting rage and fear, but the most dominate look was determination. Even though they couldn't fight the demon like the other fighters outside of Genkai's barrier, they were still determined to do something.

"We need to get ride of the jewel shard," Miroku muttered watching the battle, "That is the only way that we will stand a chance."

"Leave that up to me," Kagome said pulling out her bow and arrows.

"Kagome, you're too far away to make an accurate shot," Miroku pointed out knowing that Kagome still wasn't all that good at her archery.

"I'll take you closer on Kirara," Sango offered getting on top of the fire cat.

"No," Botan said standing up with determination shining in her heartbroken eyes. "My oar is faster, and more maneuverable. I can get us closer, and unnoticed," Botan pointed out.

"But it will be too risky," Miroku objected.

"I don't care! All I want is to destroy that son of a bitch!" Botan said tears pouring down her face.

"Botan?" Yukina said placing one of her small hands on the taller girl's arm.

"He took everything away from me. I need to do this, for Kurama," Botan said hiccupping as her sobbing slowly began to cease.

Genkai smiled in understanding before she stared out at the battle. "It will be tough, but I agree that the skills of the ferry girls is better equipped to get closer and faster then a fire cat," Genkai said seeing a grateful smile cross the blue haired girl's face.

With stout determination, Botan materialized her oar. Leaping onto it like it was second nature, Botan hovered above the ground, waiting for Kagome to settle down behind her. As soon as Kagome was set, Botan took off.

"Good luck," Yukina mumbled watching as Botan slowly flew away on the oar with Kagome holding on for dear life.

Botan soared through the sky not caring about the danger. All she cared about was the fact that the monster in front of her killed Kurama, and she was going to make him pay. Behind her, Kagome clung to her waist, and had her eyes shut in fear. "How close do you need me to get?" Botan asked keeping her eyes fixed on King Enma's large form.

"I'm pretty accurate up to twenty feet away," Kagome said opening her eyes reluctantly in time to see the beam of fire explode directly in front of them.

Kagome closed her eyes, and held back a scream as Botan expertly dodged the fire by doing a flip in the sky. Before Kagome knew it, the oar came to a sudden stop.

"We are here Kagome," Botan announced coming to a halt in midair, and steadying the oar the best she could so Kagome could shoot unhindered.

"Please hit the target," Kagome silently prayed pulling back the string, and staring at the white glare were the jewel was embedded hidden from view from everybody but her.

Time seemed to stop as she released the arrow.

Inuyasha flew through the air, and landed roughly face first in the ground. When he lifted his head, he was no longer in his demonic form. "Damn," Inuyasha cursed before a white flash caught his sight. His golden eyes opened wide in horror as he recognized Kagome's arrow. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as King Enma's large hand swung out and hit the two girl's on the oar. Their screams were heard as they were flung in the opposite direction from Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to race toward the girl, but he was halted when Kagome's arrow hit its mark, and a white light exploded knocking shards outward like missiles.

Inuyasha fell to the ground as the shards cut across his skin like daggers. He cried out in pain, before he lifted his eyes toward were the God who was slowly shrinking back to normal.   
  
"Now!" Inuyasha heard Yusuke yell before a large blue beam, and a black dragon merged into a powerful attack that hit King Enma fully in the chest.

Inuyasha watched in wonder as the dust settled to reveal the unconscious form of the demon God. But he had no time to celebrate as he raced toward where he was sure Kagome would be. He barely wanted to think about what he would find, as he raced across the damaged ground. "Please be okay Kagome," Inuyasha begged.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha halted and stared feeling joy at the sight of Kagome racing toward him unharmed.   
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked falling back as Kagome's body collided with his, and the girl slowly began to sob into his chest.

"Pathetic, she's safe now," Sesshomaru said appearing with Botan behind him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled realization hitting him. "You saved her," Inuyasha mumbled in shock.

Sesshomaru looked at the human girl with the same sort of shock, as if he just realized what he had done.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said surprising the proud dog demon.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said turning around so that Inuyasha couldn't see the smile that crossed his face.

"Are you guys alright?" Miroku yelled as he and the rest of the group raced toward them.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said while Kagome stood up and faced the entrance of the castle, where the large door was slowly opening.

"Koenma?" Yusuke yelled as the tall teenage form of the demon prince appeared at the opening.

"No," Botan yelled racing toward the young lord as she recognized the bloody figure he was caring.

The group lowered their heads in regret as Koenma laid the fox's body on the ground near the group.

Yusuke slowly turned back to his human form, and Hiei's green skin faded to tan, and his eyes closed before the two of them started venting their sorrow in the only way they knew possible, by smashing whatever they could. Botan had her arms wrapped around the fox's neck, and she was sobbing harshly.

"Stop this, all of you," Sesshomaru yelled stepping forward, and gently removing Botan out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked watching his brother as he removed the Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru ignored the question as his eyes narrowed in concentration. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to see the two Gaki that were crawling on Kurama's body. With a quick swipe of his sword, the two messengers from hell were destroyed. Almost instantly Kurama took in a shallow breath. "Quickly heal him, but make sure that he remains unconscious until we have returned to our rightful time," Sesshomaru demanded watching protectively as Yukina rushed forward and started healing the worst of Kurama's injuries.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Yusuke said gazing at the old well in fascination.

"For now," Sesshomaru said looking over to where Kurama's sleeping form was being held carefully by the orange haired human.

"Don't worry, we'll take him home to his human mother, so when he wakes up, he will think this was all just a really bad dream," Yusuke said giving Sesshomaru a thumbs up.

"For humans, you aren't too bad," Seshomaru said looking down the well before he leaped inside. His two smaller companions tucked safely at his side.

"Well goodbye to you too," Kuwabara huffed shifting Kurama carefully.

"Are you sure that this is the best thing to do?" Sango asked looking over at Yusuke's group.

"Yes. It will be better off if Kurama doesn't try to change the past incase it effects the present. As long as you stay, he will be tempted," Koenma pointed out, "but don't worry, you will be allowed free passage to roam this world whenever you need to," Koenma said.

"Well, that makes sense I guess," Inuyasha said throwing Kurama one last look, before he disappeared down the well. He was later joined by the rest of the group, the only one left was Kagome, who gave Kurama a soft kiss before she turned to face the rest of the group.

"Thank you," Kagome said before she too disappeared.

Yusuke's group watched them disappear before they left and headed their separate ways. Koenma returned back to spirit world, while Genkai and Yukina headed back to the temple. Hiei flitted off to who knows where, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan to bring Kurama home. Back to where his family was waiting for him.

TBC.

****

Author's Endnote: Stop!!!! There is one more chapter left. It's the aftermath of this story, and if you want me to, I will post it. So review, and let me know what you think of this story. And yes I know it sounds really rushed, and I'm far from satisfied with this chapter. If anybody has any suggestions on how to improve it, I'd love to hear it. I also want to hear some suggestions for a sequel, if you guys want one. Let me know. . Thanks.

****


	11. Aftermath

****

Brotherhood of the Fox

Author's Note: @_@ I can't believe it, this is the last chapter! (Debates on if she should scream in joy, or cry since it's over). Well, read and let me know what you guess think, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Part Eleven: Aftermath

Botan made her way through the dusty shack, and carefully lowered herself into the well. 

"Kurama?" Botan said kneeling next to the curled up red head. 

Tearful green eyes raised up from the ground and looked at Botan like a lost three year old. Botan felt her heart break as she pulled the boy into a comforting hug. 

"I can't get to them," Kurama sobbed. "I can't prevent their deaths," Kurama added softly. 

"Shh," Botan said lowering her head so that it was resting against Kurama's shoulder. "You can't change the past, no matter how much it may hurt. They understood that, that is why they left," Botan said feeling her own eyes fill up with tears.

"Their my family," Kurama objected, his sobs becoming harder. 

"You have family here too," Botan pointed out pulling out of the embrace so that Kurama could see the other person that had come down into the well.

"Mother?" Kurama said falling into the women's embrace and sobbing into her chest. 

"Shuuichi, I'm here," Shiori mumbled kissing the back of his head, and stroking his back. "I will always be there for you," Shiori promised helping her son to his feet, and helping him out of the well.

************************************************************************

Yusuke looked out of Kagome's window as Kurama slowly left the shack with his mother and Botan.

"He's not taking it too well is he?" Kagome asked watching sadly as Yusuke shook his head. 

"Koenma has taken over leadership of the three worlds, and his father is locked away some where. Koenma wont tell us where. The shards that were broken in the spirit world has all been gathered, and destroyed. Everything is back to normal, except for Kurama. He feels responsible for Inuyasha's and Seshomaru's imminent death," Yusuke said.

"Well, he shouldn't have to worry. I've been learning how to use the Tenseiga. When the three worlds are created, and King Enma kills Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I'll wait until Kurama leaves into the demon world, then Miroku and Sango are going to help me get their bodies, and I'll use the Tenseiga to bring them back to life. It shouldn't change history, because Kurama will go on living like he should in the past, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will come to this time to live, so there is no chance that the present will be threatened. And anyways, I've already talked to Genkai, and she said that according to her great Grandmother, even if we didn't know about their deaths, I would eventually have used the Tenseiga to bring them back," Kagome said. 

"So when should we let Kurama know about this?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms and staring at the black haired girl.

"I'm sure we'll know when it is the right time. Until then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be watching him from a distance," Kagome said pointing toward the roof of the Higurashi Shrine. 

Yusuke looked over to where Kagome was pointing to see two silvery forms. "I guess there is nothing stronger then a brotherhood of a fox," Yusuke said smiling as the sun slowly set, casting the sky into a burning red that lighted the silver hair of the two dog demons like torches that reflected the burning love that reflected the love the brothers had toward each other. No matter how stubborn they may be to admit it, they were unbreakable. Time had already shown the bonds of their love. 

The End.

Author's endnote: So how was that, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I could do to make it better. Also let me know if you have any suggestions for a sequel. Like always, thanks for reading, and please review. 

****


End file.
